


Take Back

by NdotHay



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdotHay/pseuds/NdotHay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last six years the world has been over run with Zombies. Groups all over the world have been formed to rid the world of these monsters. Famous pop star Adam Lambert is part of the Caliform group for most of those few years. But what will happen when most of his group is killed and he has to travel across the country to save himself and the only thing he has left. (Based off of the game 'The Last Of Us')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time To Team Up

  I wake up to someone pounding on the door of my room.   
"Lambert! Down to base!" I hear Eleanor, the assistant to the director yell behind the door.  
"I heard you the first time James!" I yell back, pulling on my vest. I grab my pack and knife, opening the door and heading down to the main level. When I get to base I see the last of our group. This includes Tilly, Jasper, Collin, Cap, Eleanor and the director, Jessie.  
"Thank you for joining us Lambert." Jessie said with a smirk.   
"Any time chief." I said, taking my seat.   
"As you all can see, some of the team left last night after we lost so many in the raid that toke place in Sacramento. Most of them are heading to Virginia in hopes that is less of a risk." Jessie said to us.  
"Chief, was Ratliff one of them?"  I asked, already knowing the answer...  
"Yes, he didn't think he could stand to see any of us after what happened to Jane..." Jessie said. I look down at that, knowing I was one reason he was so angry about his wife, Jane, dying last night.   
"I believe it would be best if we all did the same. So, team up please and start making plans." Jessie said. We all stood up and I was about to walk over to Cap when Eleanor put a hand on my shoulder.   
"Lambert, can you please come  back to the office." She said. I nodded and followed her.  When we got to the office she opened the door and I sat down across from Jessie and a younger looking girl. 14, maybe 13, something like that.  
"Lambert, this is Parker, you will be teaming up with her for your trip to Virginia." Eleanor said.  
"Wait, what? Why?" I asked quiet surprised.  
"She needs someone to bring her to safety and your the best man we got to protect her." Jessie said. I looked at the girl. She wasn't like the other girls I've seen her age. She had purple hair and these amazingly silver eyes, reminds me of a nail polish I had a while back. Her skin was a pale white, and her lips were very...red.  She was different, and I liked that.  
"Alright, I'll take her with me." I said, standing.  
"Please leave as soon as you can. We need her safe as soon as possible." Jessie said as the girl stood. We walked out of the office and went up to my room where I grab the rest of my stuff and two guns, handing her one of them.  
"Don't call me Parker, it's Lyra..." She said. I turned and gave her a small smile.  
"Alright then Lyra, then call me Adam." I said, shaking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Adam."


	2. Tell Me About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out!

   After I grabbed my stuff we headed out of the base building and into one of the trucks we have set aside for trips. I know we wont have this truck for long, it only has half a fuel tank and the engine's in all the trucks are pretty bad but the longer we have it the better. Lyra sits in the passenger side and I start the truck, pulling out onto the, what used to be Woodland roads. We ride for a few hours, making it into Truckee, almost out of California when I stop the truck, getting out.   
"What are you doing?" Lyra asked, a little worried.   
"Just needed to stretch. You should too." I said, walking a little. Lyra gets out slowly, looking around.   
"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked.   
"Nothing but ruble for miles." I answer. I walk south a little bit, down the state line. Once again, silence fills the air, the only sound made is the sand and dirt moving under my foot steps.  
"Tell about yourself." I said. She seemed surprised at me speaking.   
"What do you want to know?" She asked.   
"Anything your willing to tell me." I told her, walking back up to her.   
"Well, I'm 14 and I was orphaned when I was 8, when this all started. I was told my parents were killed and that I was going to live in one of the bases in Santa Ana, which is where I lived until now, when Jessie brought me to the Woodland base and here we are." She said, looking down. I walk over to her and lift up her chin with two of my fingers.   
"Don't ever look down; you're too beautiful for that." I let go of her chin and got into the truck. She was stunned for a minute but got in as soon as I started the truck. We drove for another few hours. Lyra went looking and found a tape, even old or my time and put it in. We listened to music until we made it to Lovelock in Nevada. I pull into an old garage or a house, closing the door.   
"We'll stay here for tonight. So far I think it's pretty safe sense we haven't run into any infected." I said, pushing back my seat so it's laying down.   
"Adam?" I hear Lyra say.   
"Yeah Lyra?" I answer.   
"I told you about me, I think the same for you is in order." She says, turned to me. I open my eyes, looking at her.   
"What's there to tell? I've lost everyone and everything that has mattered to me." I said, sighing.   
"Well did you have a wife and kids? Or was it just you?" She asked.   
"Me and my husband never had kids, even though we talked about it." I said, laying on my back, twisting the ring on my finger over and over again.   
"Oh, so your gay?" She asked. I laugh at this and nod.   
"Yes, and we were very happy. We had been married for almost a year when everything went to shit. We were able to say together for almost six months when..." I trail off, sitting up remembering everything. It might of been a long time ago but I still remember our last words...  
"Forever in my heart, always in my mind..." I whispered.   
"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up memories you didn't want to remember..." She said.   
"It's alright Lyra, I remember them anyways. I always see it in my head when I sleep, hearing his voice, remembering holding him as he toke his last breath... He was um, shot, when we were fighting. Someone from our team thought he was one of the infected." I find myself just talking, rubbing my eyes, trying to hide the tears. I feel Lyra wrap her arms around me, hugging me. After a few minutes of crying I pull away, wiping my eyes.  
"I will say this, I haven't had someone comfort me in a long time." She gives me a small smile.   
"I always comfort people when they're sad, cause I've never had anyone comfort me." She said.   
"Well, I'll comfort you whenever you need me too." I said, smiling. 


	3. More Than

I wake up in the middle of the night to screaming. I shoot up into a sitting position to see Lyra screaming and crying, lashing out. I shake her shoulders, calling her name over and over again. Her eyes shoot open, panting.   
"Lyra, are you okay?" I asked, concern washing over me.   
"I'm...Fine..." She said, sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest.   
"Bad nightmare?" She nods, holding her head, shaking.   
"You want to talk about it?" I asked.   
"It's nothing...I'm just remembering things I don't want too.." A loud boom goes off, probably a gun. Lyra flinches, hugging herself tighter, crying.   
"Shh, it's okay, your okay." I say, rubbing her back. She slowly calms down, bringing her legs down, sitting up.   
"I'm sorry about that... Just something horrible happened a few months back..." She said, playing with her shirt.   
"Can I ask what?" She thinks for a minute then look up.   
"My best friend...Killed himself after he found out he was infected... He did it because he knew he would hurt me when he changed..." She said, looking straight ahead. "I walked in the second the gun went off. I still remember the blood flying, him falling back, his back making a horrible cracking sound." She cringes.   
"Lyra, it's okay. You don't have to talk about this." She lets out a shattered sigh.   
"Thanks for waking me up..."   
"Welcome. We should probably hit the road. I want to try to get to Idaho before this breaks down." I said, pulling my seat up. I get out and open up the door, getting back in and starting the truck, driving. 

 

After about four hours of complete silence I feel like I'm going to go insane from the quiet. I grab one of the CD's that is in the car, looking at it, seeing the name 'To: Adam, this is my music.From Jane.' I laugh a little, putting it in. The types of music vary from screamo to old rock, to some of my stuff. At one point one of my oldest songs, 'More Than' comes on. I am about to start singing when Lyra sings softly.   
"You know this song?" I asked surprised.   
"Yeah, my mom used to sing it all the time. I don't remember much of my about my life before my parents died, but that's one thing I remember... It's kinda sad, I don't remember what they look like... Or their names... I do remember they had these matching tattoo's on their hands" She runs her fingers over over the area where the thumb connects to the rest of the hand.   
"It's okay. I'm sure you'll remember more soon." I said and she nods, looking down. After a few minutes the truck starts to make a hiccup noise before stopping completely.  
"Shit..." I get out and wake back looking at the sign, it saying 'Welcome to Orovada'. I walk back to the truck, pulling my bag over my shoulder, grabbing my gun.   
"We walking it?" Lyra asked. I nodded and she jumps out, grabbing her back and walking next to me.   
"Keep close and stay focused at all times." I said, putting my gun over my shoulder. We walk in the sun, it slowly turning from desert to woods within a few miles. As I walk I hear a sudden scream and I turn, seeing Lyra hanging upside down in a tree.   
"Lyra!" I yell, about to run towards her when I feel something hit me in the shoulder, causing me to fall hard. All I remember hearing is Lyra's terrified voice screaming my name before blacking out.


	4. A Dream Of Lovers

Even before I even open my eyes my head is throbbing. I can feel the heat from the lights on my skin, also seeing the red from under my closed eyes. I try to move a little but the second I do pain shoots up trough my shoulder causing me to let out a gasp, wincing a little. The lights turn off suddenly and I open my eyes, seeing a concrete ceiling above me. I look around the best I can and see, it's concrete all around me. I feel the bed I'm laying on, which is just a mattress and a metal base. I put a hand on my shoulder feeling the bandage, sitting up slowly, sucking in a sharp breathe. I stand holding my shoulder, when I hear a door open from a across the room. I walk over to the door slowly, feeling a pain in my leg. What the hell did these people do to me? More importantly, what did they do to Lyra? Shit, they could of killed her! I don't even know who or what these people are. I start to walk faster, my leg screaming with pain each time. I finally fall to my knees from the pain, letting out a small cry. I feel two arms grab me, pulling me to my feet and dragging me to another room. I start to feel blood fall from the wounds as I start to blackout slowly. Through half closed eyes I see them take me into another room where I heard a voice calling my, a familiar voice, very calm. I try to speak but I can't form the words. Then I hear a more frantic voice yelling my name as they lay me on a table. I know the voice is Lyra but I can't reach out to her, tell her I'm okay. I feel my body shutting down, last hearing the other voice tell me I'm gonna be okay before blacking out. 

***********************************************************************

"Sauli! Where are you!" I yelled as I shoot down more of the infected coming my way.   
"Over here Adam!" I hear him yell back. I jump over the ruble and run over to his hiding spot. I hug him tightly, kissing his cheek.   
"I thought I almost lost you." I said, a few tears falling.   
"You're not gonna lose me baby, I'm perfectly fine. Now come on, we can't wait long." He said, taking my hand and running. I run ahead a little, almost at base when I hear Sauli yell. I turn back to see him on the ground, clutching his stomach, blood flowing.   
"Sauli!" I scream, running over to him, kneeling down, putting his head in my lap. I start to take out the bandages, about to cover his stomach when he stops me.  
"Adam, don't..." He said, coughing up blood a little.   
"Baby, no, I'm not losing you...I love you too much. Please..." I said, tears falling, gripping his hand tight.   
"As long as... I'm in... your heart, your not.. losing me." He said, starting to gasp for breath.   
"Forever in my heart." I say, tears falling.   
"Always in my mind..." He said, his skin turning a sickly white. I lean down and kiss him one last time as he lets out his last breath. I hold his head in my hands, sobbing. I lost him, my lover, my protector, my husband. I pull off his wedding ring and his tags, putting them in my pocket, kissing his still plump lips once more, but not feeling the warmth I always do....

 

I wake up with a gasp, feeling myself shake. I reach up to my neck, feeling my tags and Sauli's, his ring connecting them together.   
"The love of a life time..." I whisper, sitting up.   
"Buddy, you okay?" I look up to see a familiar face.   
"Tommy..."


	5. A Twist Of Faith.

"Yeah, it's me Adam." He said, a hand on my shoulder.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"This is where I was heading, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare..." I said, feeling my cheeks which are wet from tears.   
"Alright buddy..." He said, standing up. I look around, noticing it's only me and him in the room.   
"Where's Lyra?" I asked.   
"The girl? I sent her down to rest. How did you end up with her anyways?" He asked.   
"Jessie said I had to take her to Virginia, safest place right now, unless this is safer..." I trailed off.   
"No, it isn't. This is a recovery center, this is where they sent Jane..." He looked down at the floor. I walked over to him.   
"Tommy, I am so sorry. I should of tried to help her..."   
"That's not what hurt the most. I wanted to hold her once more. Dammit Adam, she was my wife, we had a kid together but she's gone too. And now, I have nothing..." He said, tears starting to fall.   
"Hey, you don't know if she is dead or not." I said.   
"What else could of happened? We never found her again. She was only 8..." I held him tight as he cried, rubbing his back. It was only then when I thought, what if...   
"Tommy, bring me to where Lyra is." He nods and leads me down hall way are hall way, my leg still in pain but bearable. We get to a room Tommy opens the door and I walk in. Lyra sits up and runs over to me, hugging me.   
"I was so worried you were going to die." She said. I laugh a little and hug her back.   
"I'm still breathing, not kicking so well though, but I'll be fine." She pulls away and smiles at me. I turn to Tommy, giving him a small smile.   
"Tommy, what was your daughters name again?" I asked.   
"Lyra, why?" He asked, Lyra's eyes going wide a little.   
"And Jane's maiden name was Parker. Well, this is Lyra Parker, she was told her parents died when she was eight." I said, Tommy's eyes wide. He walked over to her.   
"Is this true?" He asked.   
"Y-Yeah..."She answered. His face lit up and hugged her. "D-Daddy..?" He nodded. Lyra wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. I smile, turning my ring around my finger. I find myself doing this a lot more now a days. Probably because of the anniversary of Sauli's death is coming up soon... I get pulled out of my thoughts by Tommy snapping his fingers in front of my face.   
"What do you want glitter bitch?" I asked. He laughs, pushing his hair out of his face.   
"Mind if I come with you two to Virginia?" He asked.   
"Of course, please come. It would be awesome." I said with a smile.


	6. Safe.

After getting my leg checked out and re-bandaging my shoulder, Tommy, Lyra and I head out on foot through the woods. They thought it would be best for me to have a cane in-case my leg gave out. As we walk I have a feeling that we wont be safe for long out in the open. The sky is starting to turn dark and the infected go on a crazy feeding-friendzy. I keep Lyra close at all times, zoning in on the sounds around me. I start to let my mind drift, not focusing clearly when I trip over a log, landing face first into the ground.  
"Adam!" Tommy said, jumping over, helping me up. I stand slowly, feeling something wet and sticky on my face.  
"The fuck is on me..?" I asked.  
"Blood... A lot of blood.." Tommy said. I take off my pack, grabbing one of the towels, cleaning off my face.  
"Damn, this is gross." I said, taking my cane, standing. I look around, seeing a lot of blood everywhere, bodies laying on the ground, their faces chewed to the bone. I look down, seeing the pool I landed in, the body right next to it.   
"I'm gonna throw up..." Lyra said, covering her mouth and nose.   
"You know what this means..." I said, looking at Tommy.   
"Infected close by. We better be careful." He said, loading his gun. I do the same, helping Lyra load her's. We walk down the hill a little more when we see it. Infected, covering the area, everywhere. Some looking so rotten that their body parts are hanging by a thread. Tommy puts his arm around Lyra's shoulder.   
"Stay here, I'm not gonna lose you again." He said, putting off his jacket, covering her before nodding to me. I nodded back, jumping over the log, slowly walking over. I put my gun over my shoulder, taking out my knife, gripping the handle as tight as I can. I run up to one of the infected, stabbing it in the throat before it can make the horrible scream. It falls to the ground and I take the knife, cutting it's head off. I look over at Tommy and nod, watching as he runs, shooting the infected. They all go crazy, running, a few spotting me, running over. I take my gun, shooting them down when one comes over, trying to bite me.   
"Fuck no bitch!" I yell, kicking him in the throat, grabbing it's hair, pulling the head right off. I duck down, rolling down the hill, standing once I hit the base. I turn slowly, gun raised, ready to fire.   
"Tommy! You clear up there?" I call to him.   
"Clear!" He yells back. I run back up to him and Lyra, panting a little.   
"Adam, your hurt." Lyra said, jumping over the log. I look at my arms, seeing them scratched up, bleeding badly. She takes out her pack, bandaging my arms, handing me my cane.   
"Thanks." I said, taking it.   
"We better start moving, more will be coming with the smell of blood in the air, even I can smell it." Tommy said. I nodded and started walking, Tommy in front, Lyra in the middle, me taking up the rear. 

We walk for what feels like hours till I can't handle the pain in my leg, it giving out, causing me to fall to the ground. Lyra and Tommy run over.   
"We should.... Stop for... Tonight." I said, trying to fight back cries from the pain. Tommy nods, helping me over to a cave a few feet away, sitting me against the wall. He sets up a fire, cooking a little of the food we have. Lyra sets up the sleeping bags and we eat. A little while after eating she falls asleep, her head in Tommy's lap.   
"You know something, she reminds me a lot of Jane." I said, smiling. Tommy looks down at the little girl sleeping and smiles, stroking her hair.   
"Yeah, she really does..." Tommy said.   
"I remember the first night we evacuated, going to Woodland. It was the worst night of my life." I said, leaning back.  
"That was the night you got sick, we slept in my van, Sauli spent the whole night by your side, making sure you were okay. We were scared you got infected somehow, but you were fine the next morning. We got to Woodland, Jane was still heart broken about losing Lyra, thinking she was dead. But, we were safe finally and that's all that mattered at that point." Tommy said.   
"Safe, yeah..."


	7. Just Another Lost Soul.

The next morning we pack up camp and begin to make our way through the woods again. A few miles of walking we get to a small city, still somewhat intact. We walk a little more when Tommy comes across a truck.   
"I could probably get this up and running for a little while." Tommy said.   
"Better then being out in the open." I said, walking off a little.   
"What's up with him?" Lyra asked Tommy. I walked a little farther ahead, but not much. I come across a destroyed house, more like a shack. I go into it, looking around. These are the types of houses they put you in if you couldn't get to one of the bases, but these didn't help much. Most of them were made of wood, easy to break into and if you were in one during winter, you might as well call it your death bed. I find a few items we can use, mostly just guns and ammo. I'm about to leave when my leg hits something made of glass. I kneel down, picking up a glass bottle. I laugh a little, noticing it's a half full bottle of vodka. I put it in my pack and start walking back, hearing the truck Tommy was messing with coming to life.   
"Got it working?" I asked, walking closer.   
"Yep, working pretty good too. And the tank is half full so it should get us pretty far." Tommy answered, getting in. I let Lyra get in the middle before getting in myself. After only 20 minutes the truck gives out, right in the middle of the high way.   
"Dammit." Tommy jumped out of the truck, putting up the hood, blocking our view of him. I sit back, putting my feet up on the dash, closing my eyes a little.   
"Adam." Lyra said.   
"Yeah kiddo?" I asked, turning my head to her.   
"Are you okay? You've seemed very... Depressed." She said.  
"I'm fine, just a few things on my mind. Don't worry about it." I said, pushing her hair behind her ear. She gives me a small smile, hugging me. I hug her back when we hear a scream from Tommy. I grab my gun, jumping out. I look to see an infected pinning Tommy down, biting him. I hold up the gun, shooting it in the head, it's head falling off as it falls. Tommy holds his shoulder as I run over to him. I pull off his jacket, seeing the huge bite, already showing signs of infected.   
"Shit..." I said, looking into his eyes. I see the horror in his eyes.   
"No, no this can't be happening!" Tommy said, tears falling.   
"I-I'm so sorry..." I said, holding him. He sucks in a sharp breathe, pulling away and looking into my eyes.   
"Adam, I need you to do something for me..." He said, tears in his eyes.   
"Anything."   
"First, I want you to take care of Lyra... Second, I want you to shoot me..." He said, choking up, tears falling.   
"Tommy, I can't." I said, shocked.   
"Adam, you have to. I'm not turning into one one of those monsters." He told me, his hands gripping my arms tight. I stand there a minute, breathing quickly trying to think. Can I really kill my best friend? Someone who I've kept by my side for so many years. I can't think, so many things are in my mind at once, my breath quickens, feeling light headed.   
"Is this what y-you really want me to do?" I asked, holding back tears. He nods, crying.   
"I love you Tommy, really, you are my brother more then my best friend." I hug him tight, crying. Lyra comes out of the truck, seeing us.   
"What happened...?" She asked. Tommy lets go of me and runs over to her, picking her up and hugging her tight, not letting go.   
"Y-You got bit, didn't you..." She asked, tears falling as Tommy nods his head. She sobs, hiding her face in his shoulder.   
"Shh, breath..." Tommy said, stroking her hair as she cried, staining his shirt with tears. We just stand there, all feeling lost. 'I have to do this...' I tell myself, letting a sob out.   
"I'm gonna put you in the truck now, and I want you to stay in there, okay sweetie?" Tommy said, pain in his voice. She nods as he sits her in the truck.   
"Your mother would of been proud of you." He said, kissing her forehead before closing the door, walking over to me.   
"Lets do it in one of the houses..." I said. He nods and follows me to one of the abandoned houses. I stand on one side of the house, tears falling still, feeling myself breaking down once again in my life.  
"Adam?"  
"Y-Yeah..?" I asked.   
"I love you too buddy." He said, tears falling, giving me a small smile. I hold up the gun, looking away crying as I pull the trigger.


	8. Here With Me.

I walk back to the truck slowly, trying to get all my crying out before getting back to Lyra. I see her sitting on the top of the truck, legs crossed, singing softly, music blasting from the truck. It's a rock song, switching from soft to loud, I calm down a little, letting the music calm me down. She looks up and see's me, jumping down and turns down the music.   
"H-He gone..?" She asked.   
"Yeah, he's gone..." I said. She runs over to me, hugging me as tight as she can.   
"Please don't leave me..." Lyra said, tears falling.  
"I'm not gonna leave you, not now, or ever. I promise." I said, rubbing her back. I go into the truck and grab my bag and gun, Lyra doing the same. I see Tommy's bag and grab it, looking through it when I come across a necklace that Jane always wore. It was a copper locket with gold in fused in the carvings, a flower carved. I open it to see tow pictures. On one side is a picture of Jane and her father from a while back. The other picture is of Tommy and Jane in the hospital, Tommy holding Lyra. I close the locket and hand it to Lyra, closing up Tommy's bag.   
"What is this?" She asked, opening it, seeing the pictures.   
"Something to remember them." I said, giving her a small smile. She puts it on and throws her bag over her shoulder. I do the same and start walking. We walk in silence for almost two hours when she clears her throat.   
"Adam, can I ask you something?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.   
"Of course." I said.   
"How did you meet my parents?" She asked, her voice returning to normal.   
"I met Tommy a few years back. He was my guitar player, then we became best friends. I met your mother, Jane, at a bar. I was the one that got them together." I said, giving her a smile. She looks ahead, a smile tugging on her lips as she plays with her necklace.   
"What was my mom like?" She asked.   
"She was a great mom, an amazing sister to her younger brother. Just wonderful in general. She loved you a lot, I know that for a fact. Never wanted to leave you anywhere." I laugh a little bit. "One time you two were fighting so you tired to run away. Packed a bag and walked out the door. She followed you in her car for almost a block when you came running to the car and said sorry." She smiles, laughing to herself.   
"Really?" She asked.   
"Yep, that was the only time you ever did something like that. You loved them to much to really run away." I said, smiling. She walks over and hugs me as I continue walking.   
"Thanks." She said, looking at me.   
"For what?" I asked.   
"For protecting me. And for being you." I smile and hug her back.  
"Your welcome Lyra. I'm here for you." I said, almost like a protector. I laugh at my thought and continue to walk. 

 

Right after we enter Wyoming woods I fall to my side, my leg hurting so much it feels like its on fire. I hadn't thought much about the pain, even though it had been getting worse. I grab my leg, the pain shooting up my body. The pain in my shoulder starts to hurt even worse when I touch it, feeling a something wet. I don't even know how this started hurting, or bleeding.   
"Adam, breath, come on stay with me, please." I hear Lyra's voice but it sounds far away. How did I lose this much blood this fast? I feel my eyes closing when I feel another pair of hands on me, the pain fading slowly. I look through my eyes and see a familiar face. But, it's impossible, this can't-. My eyes close, the light fading. 

 

"Adam? Can you hear me?" I heard a voice calling my name. But, it wasn't Lyra's, I know it wasn't, it wasn't a girls voice either... The voice was familiar, calming and full of love. I open my eyes slowly and gasp.   
"S-Sauli..?" I asked, shocked. He smiles a little, stroking my hair.   
"Yeah it's me babe." He said, kneeling down and kisses me lightly.   
"But, how..? I-I saw you die, I was there, I held you..." I feel tears start to fall as he wipes them away.   
"Adam, it's me, I promise you." He kisses me again, whispering. "I love you, so much. I'm here, always."   
"Forever in my heart.." I whispered holding onto his hand tight.   
"Always in my mind." He whispered back, kissing my forehead before my eyes closed again.


	9. The Silver Eyes.

My eyes open slowly as I hear the crack of a fire going. I sit up slowly, my head spinning seeing Lyra sitting next to the fire, trying to keep warm. She looks over and smiles.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked, getting up and walking over.  
"Like I was hit with a train." I said, groaning as I sit up. I should of realized it was just a dream, Sauli is dead and that's the end of it. But something is tugging deep inside, telling me maybe it wasn't a dream... I remember feeling the warmth of him, like always. I shake my head and push the feeling into the back of my mind. 

We started walking an hour later. I still couldn't get the feeling of Sauli, my head in his lap, the warmth that his hands has as he brushed them across my face. I try to snap out of it, put it in the back of my mind; But it's like something tugging at the back of my mind, holding me with that thought. Thinking, maybe it wasn't a dream, it felt to. . .Real, like he was there, holding my as I slept. Maybe he was there, but it's impossible, I watched him die, take his last breath. Maybe I'm just going insane. Too much sun or something.   
"Never think something is impossible." I heard a voice say. I jump back a little, looking around.   
"Adam, you okay?" Lyra asked.   
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. . ." I said, turning around. I can see the worried look in her eyes. I let out a small sigh, walking past her.   
"We need to keep moving.: I said. Lyra comes running up, slowing as she catches up. We walk for a few hours, stopping once and a while to rest so my leg doesn't start bleeding again. When we reach a small clearing with trees all around, Lyra and I make camp. Starting a small fire I lean back against a log and look over at Lyra. I can see the dark circles under her eyes, a few cuts from things hitting her. Her skin as started to a tan color, changing from her almost vampire white. Her eyes still have that deep silver, shinning brightly, but I'm starting to see a little bit of a dark brown showing, but every little.   
"Lyra, I never asked you this before, but why are your eyes sliver? I know they were brown, like your mom and dad, when you were younger." I said.   
"The place where me and my best friend lived, they used us as test monkeys almost. We were inside most of the time, that's why my skin is so white, my eye color is from the test they did." She answered, looking ahead.   
"What type of tests...?" I asked.   
"They were tests to see if they could come up with a cure for infected, or keep people from turning. They would inject us and then send us into an area of infected, seeing who would live and who would die. That's how James, my friend, got infected. My test was the only one that worked, I was the only one who was safe..." She lets out a sigh. "But not anymore. I've gone three weeks without a injection... If I get bit, I go infected..." She looked down, her hair falling in front of her face. I reach over and push her hair behind her ear.   
"Don't cover your face, too pretty." I said with a smile. She gives me a small smile. I know at any moment, she could get attacked, but I promised Tommy to keep her safe and I'm getting her to Virginia, getting her to safety, even if it means I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {hey guys, sorry it's so short, more to come I promise}


	10. Return Of A Soul.

I wake the next morning slowly, feeling a weird pain in my chest. I sit up and look around, not seeing Lyra.   
"Lyra!" I call, waiting for her to answer. When I don't I start to get worried.   
"Lyra! Where are you!" I call again, starting to walk. I look out through a set of tree's, seeing her and another man. He is dressed in a long leather jacket, finger less gloves and black jeans. I notice his skin is very light, but not like Lyra's skin was. I try to get a look at his face, but he's to far for me to see. It doesn't look like he has hurt Lyra at all, but he could at any moment. I take my shotgun out of its holster and walk over slowly.   
"Lyra." I call, them both turning to me. She gives me a huge smile, running over.   
"Your awake finally." She said, hugging me.   
"Why did you leave the camp?" I asked.   
"We needed fire would, and you passed out last night so I didn't think you would be awake." She said. I'm about to ask what she meant by I passed out last night when the man walks over. My eyes go wide, my arms dropping to my sides.   
"Sauli..." I said, walking closer to him. He gives me a small smile.   
"You know one another?" Lyra asked.   
"We were at the same base, we were, friends." He said. At this point, I'm questioning everything. I watched him die, I saw him then fell asleep, and here he is, right in front of me. His light blue eyes sparkle in the sun as it breaks through the trees.   
"W-We should head back to camp... Why don't you stay with us for a while.." I said.   
"I would like that, a lot." He answered. We walk back, Lyra ahead. I don't understand this, maybe it's a dream, but it seems to real.   
"Adam." He whispered.   
"How are you here? I saw you, you died, y-you shouldn't be here..." I can feel tears rising thinking about it.   
"Baby, I did die, I'm a ghost, but I'm here with you, that's all that matters." He said, kissing my cheek. This just doesn't feel right, not in my heart, I feel like this will end badly. But, I decide not to let it get to me. This is my husband and I have him back. I let a smile come across my face as he takes my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Very sorry this is so short, more to come}


	11. Cloth.

I can feel eyes on Lyra, Sauli and I as we walk through the woods. I find myself looking around at the trees and thick bushes, seeing a orange cloth in the bush almost as if it was layed right on it. I'm about to walk over when I hear Lyra yell, a few feet away.  
"Hey! I think I found the next city!" We walk over to see the amount of trees lessening and some ruble of houses coming into view. I give her a small smile.   
"Just a little more until we get to South Dakota, then we're half way there." I said, walking up to Lyra.   
"Not long till we're safe?" Lyra asked with a small smile.   
"Well, as safe as we can be." I ruffle her hair, not wanting to think about what might happen. We walk on, getting into the heart of the town. I'm starting to notice as we move in, that this small town wasn't destroyed by weather or zombies, but more like rival groups. That's the sad part of this that even if it's human kind against another species, it's still gonna be human against human. That's just how we work, always blaming and killing each other. It's just mad that this is how we work. Also, this camp looks like it was attacked not to long ago, maybe a week or two, seems about right.   
"I'll go look for some supplies." Sauli says, dragging me out of my thoughts.   
"Maybe Lyra should go with you." I tell him.   
"I'll be fine." He said, starting to walk. I'm about to send Lyra with him but she takes my hand.   
"Come on," She starts "Lets go find search for some stuff." She drags me away, looking around. We find a few things like water, bullets, some food, things that would be needed, when something else caught my eye. A bright color of cloth, the color this time a neon blue. This was getting weird. Maybe this is from the groups, but this cloth is to clean and new. Maybe there is some survivors, but it's very unlikely.  
"Find something?" Lyra asked. I shake my head and stand up. We start heading back when I hear soft whispering, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Hello?" I call out, the whispering stopping, it coming from my left. I turn slowly and look through a door from one of the last standing buildings. Gun up, I walk in slowly when something in the corner moves. I walk over to it slowly.   
"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." More soft whispering then a little boy, no more then 10 stands, the first thing I notice is the jacket, which is bright orange.   
"M-My sissy, she's hurt badly... C-Can you help her?" He asked. I nod and walk over. I see a small tent, dark green covered up by things so it's not noticeable. I kneel down to see a girl with deep black hair and tan skin clutching her shoulder, breathing heavy and wincing each time.   
"It's gonna be alright. Tell me what your name is." I say to her as I take off my bag, taking out my first aid kit.   
"P-Perry..." She answers, sucking in a sharp breath.   
"Okay Perry, I want you to move your hand away so I can see what happened."   
"I-I was shot..." She says, pulling away her hand as I start to clean away the blood.   
"Do you know who shot you?" I asked. She hesitates but her brother answers for her.   
"It was our dad.."


	12. You Just Got To Trust Me.

I look at them in surprise. Why would anyone do that to their own children... I continue to clean the blood away when I find a way I can take the bullet out.   
"Lyra!" I yell, her running in a second later.   
"What is it?" She asked, seeing Perry and the boy.   
"In the first aid kit, I have a pair of thick tweezers. Hand them to me." She nods and starts looking through. After a minute she finds them, handing them to me.  
"Okay Perry, I'm not gonna lie. This is gonna hurt big time." I tell her as I start to remove the bullet. She cries out, closing her eyes tight, clenching up.   
"Deep breathes...." I said, taking the bullet out and stitching up the wound. She relaxes slowly, taking a few beep breathes. She opens her eyes, pushing her hair back.   
"Thanks for helping me..." She said, standing slowly.   
"Anytime. I'm Adam." I say, holding a hand out.   
"Perry, as you know. And this is Henry, my little brother." She tells me, pulling him close to her.   
"This is Lyra, my niece. My husband, Sauli, isn't far away. Maybe you two should come with us, we're going to the safe house." I said.  
"I'm not so sure... I have to watch my little brother, get him safe by myself." She answered.  
"Well, it is safe with us. We've barely come into contact with any infected." She still looked unsure about it.   
"I-I don't know..."   
"Lyra, why don't you and Henry take a little walk, find Sauli." I turn, saying to her. She nods, Henry and her walking out.   
"Look Perry, you seem like you have a smart head on your shoulders. And you are very caring to be protecting your brother, but you were shot. That could of killed you if we hadn't been here. Let us help you, keep you safe. I really don't want to see you or Henry as one of the bodies on the rode, or be one of the infected I have to kill..." I step closer to her.   
"It's always been me and him... " She said in a low voice.   
"I know, I understand. I was the same way, but you and Henry need help, and we can help you." I feel like I'm trying to hard, but it seems to be working because I can see her relax a little and nods.   
"Alright, we'll go with you..." She said, looking up with a small smile.   
"You made the right decision." I tell her as we walk out.   
"I hope you're right..." She said.   
"I know I'm right, you just got to trust me."


	13. Attack

*A few months later...*   
We had become a little team, Henry, Lyra, Perry, Sauli and I. We helped each other, toke care of each other, we would even laugh at each other if we did something stupid. We had gone through some rough times, some getting sick, but the worst part I think is that I started having breathing problems, along with heart problems. We realized this when one day, as we passed into Indiana, my chest was getting tighter, I couldn't breath and everything was getting dizzy. My heart had stopped and I collapsed, but Sauli was able to bring me back. Heart attack is what we believe, loss of blood a little while back must of been bad enough to cause this. I did have problems a few years back like this after a nasty hit to the chest when I got into a fight with some guy at our base. Let's just say the fight got him kicked out and left a couple or scars. We had finally made it to Ohio a month later, where we had made camp, and were going to wait at lest three to four days. Lyra, Perry and Henry set up camp as Sauli and I went and looked for supplies such as wood. We walked in silence for sometime when Sauli took my hand, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He said, bringing my hand to his lips, kissing it.

"I love you too." I said with a smile. I was glad I had him again and I never wanted to lose him, but it was sad for the fact, he really was dead. We never had told the others, kept it between us, but it was hard. This was the man of my life and I was not willing to lose him again. We continued to walk in silence, not really grabbing wood, just enjoying each others company. At one point as we were walking I noticed my breathing was getting heavy, and Sauli noticed it too.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked, stopping, still holding my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, gasping slightly as I spoke. He looked into my eyes, searching my face to make sure but he sighed and continued to walk. At one point I start feeling my chest getting tight, breathing turning into wheezing. Sauli has me sit down, kneeling in front of me he takes my hand and feels my wrist, checking my pulse.

"Honey, your heart is racing... I think it's another heart attack.." He said, worry in his voice. I look at him but the light seems dim, I feel myself slipping. I take his hand and grip it, but it's a lose grip.

"I-I love you... S-So much.." I said. I see his lips moving but I don't hear anything when it all goes dark.

 

{Sorry it's short}


	14. Lost, Gone, And Never To Return.

Comforting words filled my head as I opened my eyes, the first thing I see is Sauli looking down at me. He smiles as our eyes meet, him kissing me on the lips lightly.  
"Have I ever told you what I love most about you?" He asked, his eyes shining more then usual.

"Yes, but can I hear it again?" I asked with a smirk. He laughed a little and layed down next to me, snuggling close.

"I love your eyes, your smile, the freckles on your hands, your laugh, your voice. I love how you are caring enough to do anything for anyone. That you are taking care of these kids. That you have always, no matter how many times we fight, forgiven me, and loved me more then anyone. You are the love of my life, you are my light when it's dark. I love you so much." He said, smiling at me. 

"Well, I will say this. I love every last thing about you. You are the reason I'm still breathing and I never want to let you go. I used to wish someone would kill me just so I could be with you again, but now I am and I didn't have to die." I kiss his nose softly, feeling his breath. 

"You should rest love." He said, stroking my cheek softly, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Alright," I kiss him once more. "I love you so much, Sauli." I said, closing my eyes. 

"I love you too, Adam..." He answered, his voice disappearing slowly. 

 

I could feel the light drops of rain fall down onto my forehead as I woke slowly, pain coming on as soon as I felt the last moments of slumber leave me. It was in awful pain in my head, chest and back, as if something or someone had hit me hard. I cried out softly, my eyes still closed. I could feel a set of hands on me and someone calling my name. 

"Adam, Adam answer me if you can hear me." The voice was calm, relief in it, but the voice seemed far off, as if I was under water. I cough a little, my eyes opening slowly. 

"I-I hear you Lyra..." I said, pain in my voice. 

"Thank god..." She said, a small smile forming, tears falling. I reach up and wipe her cheek, giving her a smile. 

"I'm okay, no tears," I sit up slowly, Perry and Lyra helping me up. "Where's Sauli?" I asked. They both look at each other, Lyra looking down. 

"He told us the truth, about him being a ghost... Y-You were dead, so he gave up h-his life, for you to live..." Perry said softly. My eyes go wide. My god, it was a dream, Sauli was saying his goodbyes. I was at a lost for words, he was gone once more. I felt my chest tighten, the tears flowing. Lyra wrapped her arms around me, whispering softly in my ear. I lost him again, he was gone. Why did this happen?


	15. Safety.

Everything seemed very slow for the rest of the day, nothing felt right. We decided to leave Ohio as soon as possible, but first we had a short little type service for Sauli. Each of us said a few words and we all light one of our emergency candles we had left over from a few cities over. We picked a spot where the kids last saw Sauli before disappearing, placing flowers and the candles in that area. I kneeled down next to the make-shift grave area and prayed for him twice, then whispered to him my last goodbye. We walked in a straight line, going Perry, Henry, Lyra then me. We didn't say anything, the silence saying enough for all of us. I felt as if there was no point, but right now there was. I had to get them to safety and that was all I was sure of. We had to keep our heads high and our hope alive. I felt a head on my shoulder so I looked down and saw Lyra looking up at me. 

"Hey." She said, pushing my hair back. 

"Hi, you okay?" I asked her. 

"Could be better. I know you probably aren't. . ." She said in soft voice. 

"It's okay Lyra, you don't need to say anything. All I care about is getting you, Perry and Henry safe." I told her, putting my arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're my uncle, but mostly I'm glad I have you still." She said, hugging me. 

"I'm glad I have you too Lyra, keeping me sane." I said with a smile. 

 

*Two Month Later* 

It left as if it toke up forever, but we finally made it to Virginia. We were walking through the woods when we heard a gun shoot go off. I looked around quickly, another one going off, and see two men, at lest 17 looking straight at us. 

"Don't shoot! We're from the Caliform and Wyom tact!" I yelled to them both. They whispered something to each other when one of them with blonde hair and faint green streaks came down, walking over to us.

"Names?" He yelled. 

"Co-captain Lambert, and Ratliff," I pointed to Lyra, "With Wright's" I said, pointing to Perry and Henry. 

"Tag's?" He asked. I showed him mine and Perry showed her's. She had a pair sense she was 18, old enough to be a solider. "I'm solider Logan Jacks, come with me." He said, leading us up to the other guy with dark hair, light blonde streaks in his hair. 

"Officer James Mark, I'll show you inside." James said, bringing us inside. It seemed as if like it was a small town. Area's of small houses with families, a main govern house, even a school. It seemed so different from where we came from. James came up to a house, bigger and a little nicer then the others. 

"This is the leaders house, you'll have to make sure it's alright first with her." He said, opening the door. We stepped inside the building, and it was a lot nicer then what we thought the others looked like. I turned when I heard a pair of shoes on the steps as a women with long blonde hair and sharp green eyes came down. 

"M-Mom...?" I heard Lyra say.


	16. Time.

We all turned to Lyra, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. 

"Lyra?" The women said. Lyra ran over to her, hugging her tightly. 

"I missed you so much.. Why did you leave?" She asked. 

"Too protect you and Jake. I needed to find somewhere safe and I came here, but I found out it might be better for you two to stay there. Are you alright?" She asked, stroking Lyra's hair behind her ear. 

"I'm more then okay. I thought you were dead..." 

"I'm healthier then ever honey. I was many worried about you two. Is Jake with you?" Lyra looked down, putting a hand over her chest. 

"No... H-He killed himself..." She said in a soft voice, tears falling. I walk over, putting a hand on her back. She turns to me, hugging me tight. 

"It's alright Lyra." I whisper in her ear. 

"I'm Jessica Lakes, leader of this town. I was also Lyra's watch mother when she was younger." The women said to me. 

"I'm Adam, Lyra's uncle." I said, rubbing Lyra's back. She toke a deep breath and pulled away, holding my hand. 

"Why don't we get you set up in some rooms then we can talk." Jessica said, having us all follow her upstairs. 

After we get Perry, Lyra and Henry set up in rooms, Jessica leads me down to her office on the main floor. The room was pretty plain, white walls, red curtains, book shelves completely full lining all the walls. Her desk was in the middle with two chairs in front of it.

"Nice little set up you have here." I said, sitting down.

"Thank you, we are a government run set up so it has to look nice." She answered, sitting behind the desk. We sat there for a minute in silence until she cleared her   
throat. 

"So, may I ask what you were hoping to find when you came here?" She asked. 

"Um, well, I was mainly looking for somewhere just to get these kids safe. I need somewhere for them to be able to live and be cared for." I said with a little sadness in my voice. 

"Is there something your not telling me Adam?" She asked. I let out a deep breath and looked her in the eye. 

"I've been having health problems and I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make it." I said. She looked a little surprised. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We have doctors here that might be able to help you," She started, "but it depends on how much time you have left." 

"I'm not very sure myself..." I said.


	17. Fallen Angels.

*One Week Later{deal with the time jump}*

I wake with a pounding head ache, as if someone is hitting my forehead with a hammer. I sit up slowly, feeling the silk sheets under me. I keep forgetting that we are here, in Virginia. I look around the room like I usually do and think about what I'll be doing today. Working with Adam and Logan to protect the fort, right. I sigh, getting up and dressing quickly before heading downstairs where Adam is waiting. I give him a small smile. 

"Morning." I say to him. 

"Morning Lyra, how you feeling?" He asks. 

"Better then yesterday, how's your heart?" I ask, picking up my pack. 

"Better, lets head out." I follow him out to the front gate where Logan is already waiting for us. He opens the gate and we get to our stations, which are ten feet away from each other. I keep my eye out, looking over at Adam once in a while to make sure he's alright. This job is usually very easy, no one ever comes and barely any infected, but today feels different. I just feel it in my bones, but I just shake it off like it's nothing. I let out a small sigh, looking back out when I hear a loud boom, as if it was a gun, a bullet missing my head by a few inches. 

"Lyra! Get down!" I hear Adam yell, his gun going off. I get down, laying down and putting my gun in attack position, ready to fire. I see three guys, more coming each second. I let out a few rounds, killing three, the rest going down by Adam and Logan. I sand up slowly then run over to Adam's post. He hugs me tight when I get there. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, stroking my hair back. 

"I'm perfectly fine, are you?" I ask. He nods his head when another loud boom goes off. He pushes me down quickly just as I bullet his him. He cries out, falling to the ground. 

"Adam!" I cry out, kneeling next to him. Logan takes out the guns men then runs inside to get help. Adam takes my hand, gripping it as tight as he can. 

"Y-You okay?" He asks, looking at me. 

"I'm fine, but your not," tears start to fall as I start to undo his shirt to see the wound, but he takes my hand, stopping me. 

"Lyra, don't. It's alright." He says, giving me a small smile, tears falling from his eyes. 

"I can't lose you. P-Please, you're all I have." I let out a sob, gripping his hand tightly. 

"I'm not gonna make it, m-my heart, t-the blood loss. It's all too much." I notice his voice is starting to fade, getting softer. 

"I'm never gonna forget you.. Please don't forget about me..." I say, sobbing. 

"I never would. I'll save you seat, in where ever it is I'm going. Your mom, dad, Sauli and me will be watching you." 

"I love you Adam, your an amazing uncle." I cry, gasping. 

"I love you too Lyra, and please, don't give up..," He says. He takes off the tags around his neck, handing them to me. "this is Sauli and I's tags, and his ring. I want you to keep them safe. Can you do that for me?" I nod, hugging him, not caring about the blood getting on my shirt. He kisses my cheek, his eyes closing slowly. 

"Be good..." He whispered. 

"No promises." I say, tears falling but giving him a very small smile. I hear him chuckle a little before his eyes close completely. I cover my mouth, sobbing as doctors come out, but it's too late. He's just a fallen angel now.


	18. Epilogue.

*A Few Years Later{yesh, another time jump!}*   
A pain is in my chest as Henry, Perry and I walk to Adam's grave. It had five years since he had died, it was still hard to remember he's not here. Every year on his birthday and the day he died we come here, say a few words and leave a flower. We get there, Perry setting down a flower and whispering a few things, Henry doing the same. I kneel down in front of the grave, setting down the flower. The cool November air runs through me, shivering me to the bone. I take a deep breath, looking at the carving of his name 'Adam Mitchel Lambert' in the stone. 

"Hey buddy, how you doing? I miss you a lot. We all do. I hope you and dad are up there, messing around, not making mom to mad. Have you seen Jake yet? I hope you have, I miss him a lot. I miss you all. Soon, maybe not today, maybe not this year, but soon," I can feel the tears run down my face.   
"No tears, I know. Tell them I love them, so much. I miss mom, dad, Sauli, you. I'm getting better, I beat the depression. I hope you saw that. Be good, please, and don't fuck up to bad. Keep that seat open for me." I say before standing up. Perry put a hand on my back, giving me a small smile before we walk back to the base. From where were standing I can see James with a little boy in his arms. He sets him on the ground and the little boy comes running to me. I pick him up and smile. 

"How's mommy's baby boy?" I ask, kissing his cheek. He giggles, hugging me tight. My little boy, Adam, perfect in every way. 

 

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, more to come!


End file.
